Collision
by Kaonchik
Summary: Continues after the anime ends...Himeko hugs a stranger in the street...but what happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. KANNAZUKI NO MIKO IS NOT MINE. I'm merely borrowing the characters and fulfilling my desire to see the story continued.

Author's Note: This picks up at the end of the anime, a little before Himeko sees the beautiful "stranger" on the street. I've always wondered what happened after that, so here's my version of it. I love feedback, whether positive criticism or praise, so let me know what you all think. :)

Chapter 1

Kurusagawa Himeko had felt empty inside for almost five years now, ever since her last two years of high school. She was now twenty-one years old and had gotten a full-ride scholarship into a well-known and very reputable university for her academic achievements as well as her photography. She kept the pictures she had found that fateful day, the ones of just herself that made her feel so sad and nostalgic, to remind her that for some reason, she was waiting for someone…the one that made her whole.

But until then, Himeko had submerged herself in her schoolwork, and occasionally Saotome Makoto, her long-time best friend who had chosen the same college and even the same dorm room out of old habit, would convince her to go out to a nightclub and force her to be more outgoing. Himeko was getting better, her voice still high and clear but not so shy and innocent, and sometimes she would allow herself to drink and let herself go.

Today was one of those days, and Himeko and Makoto had been out shopping for new club clothes for hours already. Himeko was having trouble finding a new outfit, and everything Makoto was picking out seemed to be the wrong color or unfitting or too revealing…so finally Himeko excused herself from her friend.

"Mako-chan, I'm due for a haircut again, there's a salon right over there. Keep shopping for yourself, I'll call you when I'm finished."

Makoto just smiled and said, "I can tell when you're sick of me and my shopping trips. It's all good, I'll see you in a bit. Don't let a nice handsome guy scoop you up while I'm not there to fight him off, okay?"

Himeko just blushed, because something about that sentence didn't fit well with her, but she shrugged it off and said, "Wouldn't dream of it. Later, Mako-chan." With that, Himeko made her way over to the salon. She still wore her hair long, but for some reason it didn't feel right anymore. "I'd like a few inches taken off, please," she told the stylist. She almost cried as she saw the locks fall to the ground, images of her past flashing through her mind, and when the stylist was finished, her hair was just below her shoulders. It was different, but for some reason she liked it.

Satisfied, she paid the stylist and left, pulling out her phone and calling Makoto and informing her that she was finished, then asking where her friend was. Makoto simply told her she was finishing up her purchases, and told her to check out a few stores on her own before they met. As she was coming up to a crosswalk and began to cross the street, she saw a glimpse of raven hair and blue eyes. Glancing toward the owner of those two things, her eyes widened as they fell on a pink seashell that hung on a delicate chain around the dark-haired girl's slender neck. It was identical to the one that she wore around her own.

She stood there, shocked still, as the beautiful girl continued to walk her way, head down in a shy yet graceful manner. She wore a plain white sundress that fluttered around her slender form. She looked up right as she was about to pass Himeko and her perfect eyes widened in surprise.

The next thing Himeko knew, she was filled with so much joy and relief, and she flung herself into the girl without thinking. Her arms enveloped her waist and she buried her face in the taller girl's chest. "It's you," she said softly, "it's you…you're just as I remember…" She heard the girl gasp and then sob, and reality hit. She didn't know this girl, and she didn't know why she made a fool of herself in front of a perfect stranger. Her face suddenly on fire, she moved to pull away. Quicker than light, however, the black-haired girl pulled her into a tighter embrace and buried her own face in Himeko's golden tresses. "Oh, god," she heard her whisper as their bodies became flush against each other. "God, this can't be real. You feel so good, so right…oh my god…" Then her hands traveled over Himeko's back and through her hair and she sobbed, "You cut it. It was longer than this, but still bright as the sun…" Himeko's entire body was filled with a strange warmth then, and it seemed to be concentrating in her lower belly…

Himeko then realized that they were still standing in the street. She pointed that out to the stranger, and quickly they made their way to the sidewalk. Once there, Himeko directed the girl to a bench and they sat in an awkward silence until Himeko spoke up: "Do I…know you?" she asked timidly. The girl wiped her misty eyes and shook her head. "I don't remember meeting you. I'm Chikane. Himemiya Chikane." Himeko inclined her head and introduced herself, then said, "We said things back there…how do you know I used to wear my hair long?" Chikane shook her head. "I don't-I don't know. You said you remembered me."

"I do…I feel like I know you from somewhere, but it's not clicking."

Chikane and Himeko just stared then, blue eyes meeting amethyst, and Himeko finally said, "Well, my friend and I are shopping today, I told her I would meet her…" Chikane quickly arose and bowed. "Yes, of course, I'm shopping as well, I'm sorry to have kept you. It was lovely meeting you." She bowed again and turned to leave, but Himeko quickly said, "Well, if you're shopping too, we might as well shop together. Everything my friend is picking out for me just isn't right. Maybe you can help me. If you don't object, that is. I'm probably a nuisance and a lot of people get sick of me when I start to ramble…" she trailed off when Chikane's laughter reached her ears. "You don't annoy me, Himeko. I would love to help you shop. If I do say so myself, I find I have a rather keen sense for finding the perfect fit," Chikane bragged teasingly. Himeko smiled softly and replied, "Okay, thanks. Where would you like to shop?"

Chikane looked around and shrugged. "Honestly," she said, "I am a transfer student at the college here. I just arrived yesterday, and I thought I would see the town today and tomorrow before I start classes on Monday." Himeko's eyes widened. "I'm a student here too! Are you staying in a dorm?" Chikane shrugged daintily and answered, "I thought I would look around, find a decent dorm…I'll admit I'm used to rather fine tastes…my family didn't want me to mingle with, well, people of a lower class than they are…and they offered to buy me a house out here, but I want the whole college experience." She smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't mean to offend."

Himeko, having come from a somewhat poor background, suddenly felt small in the presence of this glorious upper-class woman. She just shook her head and said, "Let's start with this store over here. I'm afraid I don't have much money, so I shop cheap." She held her head high and began to walk, her pride a little bruised. Chikane hurried after her and grabbed her hand. "Himeko!" she exclaimed, stopping her in her tracks and turning her to where they were face-to-face. "Listen, I'm nothing like my parents. I have money, but I'm no better than the beggars on the street. Trust me." She looked at little crestfallen, almost like she held a dark burden…Himeko shuddered, but tried to shrug it off. "It's okay," she said softly, wanting nothing more than to see Chikane smile again, "let's start here, all right? I don't want to keep Mako-chan waiting." She reluctantly pulled her hand out of Chikane's warm grasp and led her into a department store.

In less than a half an hour, she had an entire outfit picked out, and she had to admit she looked very good in the clothes. It wasn't something she'd normally wear, but it was sexy and different: a purple halter top and a black and purple skirt that matched stylish black heels. Chikane smiled as they left the store, carrying her own new outfit in her hands. She had bought her outfit while Himeko had been in the dressing room, so Himeko hadn't seen it, but she had a feeling it was beautiful. "Why are you smiling?" Himeko asked quietly as they made their way to meet Mako, whom Himeko had called and arranged a meeting place. Chikane answered, "I told you I was good!" Himeko laughed and Chikane froze. Himeko quickly stopped laughing and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Chikane just shook her head, her eyes going opaque. "I just…I hadn't heard you laugh yet. It's beautiful." Then she shook herself and said, "Now I just feel silly. Who compliments someone on their laugh?" Then she herself laughed and continued to walk. Himeko found that she enjoyed Chikane's laugh. It was pure and melodic. She fell into step beside her new friend and said, "Your laugh is beautiful, too." Chikane glanced over and smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"WHOA!"

Both girls started as Makoto's voice pierced their ears. Makoto ran to Himeko and gaped as she pointed at her hair. "It's gone. You must've taken off like, seven inches! It's so weird!" She reached out to touch it, but Himeko drew back instinctively. She trusted her hair stylist, because she had explained the time her father had tugged and cut violently at her hair, but she wasn't comfortable with anyone else touching it. _Earlier, Chikane ran her hand through your hair, _a little voice nagged at her. Himeko shook the little voice away and frowned at Makoto. "You don't like it?" she questioned. Makoto laughed and said, "I didn't say that. Wipe that frown off your face, you'll get lines." Suddenly she stopped and seemed to see Chikane for the first time. "Hello?" she questioned. Chikane held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Himemiya Chikane." Mako shook her proffered hand and said "Saotome Makoto…Himeko's roommate and best friend. How do you know Himeko?" Chikane smiled and said, "Actually, I'm a transfer student. We met while shopping. She's a very delightful girl."

She glanced over at Himeko, who blushed at the compliment, and giggled. "Well, I suppose I'll continue on my way. I wouldn't want to interfere with the rest of your day." She began to walk away, and Makoto grabbed Himeko's arm and tried to pull her along the opposite way. Himeko started to walk, but the further away she got from Chikane, the emptier she felt. Finally the pull to be near Chikane was so strong she pulled herself from Makoto's grasp and ran towards her new friend. "Chikane!" she called when she got close enough for the latter to hear. Chikane turned and her eyes widened in surprise. Himeko stopped in front of her, and, gasping for air, said, "Meet us…at the club tonight. If…you want, that…is." Chikane smiled brightly and answered, "I would love to. Which club?" She pulled a pen and paper out of her purse while Himeko gave her the name and location of the club. She then stopped and looked at Himeko gently. "It really is lovely to meet you," she said softly. Himeko felt a weird urge to throw herself into Chikane's arms, but fought it back and bowed slightly. "I will see you later, okay?" Chikane bowed in return and the girls parted in their separate ways.

Chikane returned to her hotel room and instantly dropped her bags and fell gracefully onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she finally allowed herself to breathe for the first time since she had met Himeko.

The second her eyes had met Himeko's, something had coursed through her body so suddenly and so hard she had been completely overwhelmed with it. Then when she felt the smaller woman in her arms the feeling doubled…tripled…until she had been sobbing and overcome with strange memories that didn't feel like her own. She only knew that holding the girl had felt so right, so perfect, that in that one moment she felt so complete that she never wanted to let go. Himeko was everything that Chikane wasn't: fair, energized, shy, innocent, and full of light. They were complete opposites. But…didn't opposites attract? There was definitely attraction mixed in with all the feelings that had bombarded Chikane on the street. Attraction, nostalgia, fear, regret, endearment, earth-shattering and mind-altering _lust…_and another emotion that had weighted on her heart so heavily she could barely breathe. She didn't understand any of it and it confused her. Tears came to her eyes and she began to sob into her hands. Never in her life had she felt any of these things, especially not all at once, and definitely not for someone she had just met.

Finally, devoid of all tears, she sat up and wiped her eyes. It was time to stop crying and get ready for the club. She still didn't understand why she felt so attracted to Himeko. All she knew was that she would win her over. Himemiya Chikane was never one to lose something she had a passion for. Ever.

(End of Chapter 1. If you like, I'll continue. :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, thanks sooo much for the reviews. It makes me feel good. :) And I'm sorry it took so long to update, my computer would NOT load the second chapter. The next update will be a lot faster...as long as my computer cooperates!

P.S. Can anyone pick up on the...not-so-subtle subtleties I've put in this chapter? (example: sun and moon references, certain colors, etc.) If you can, you get a cookie. :P

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own squat. Just playing.

The club was definitely not classy, but it really was a good place to go for drinks and modern dance music. Multi-colored lights danced on the walls and floor, a disco ball's reflection shone in dazzling diamonds among the lights, and many men and women filled the bar and dance floor, most of which looking like they were trying to couple with their clothes on.

Himeko was used to this scene by now, so she strode into the club with barely a second glance. Makoto was at her side, dressed in a stunning low-cut, shimmery teal shirt and tight-fitting black shorts. Next to her, Himeko felt almost plain in the outfit Chikane had chosen for her…if not for the glitter that Mako-chan had applied to her shoulders and back and the elaborate makeup she had put on, she almost would have been.

Makoto pulled her straight to the bar and ordered the specialty drinks, not accepting Himeko's complaints about not wanting to drink. Shoving one drink into the blonde's hands, she settled in the bar seat and scoped the room. Himeko perched on the bar seat next to her friend and joined the search…but her search was for someone in particular this time.

"So," Makoto began, sipping at her drink, "what did you talk about with that Chikane girl anyway? You really haven't said a word since running after her like a lost puppy." Himeko blushed and said, "I merely asked her to meet us here tonight." When Makoto's jaw dropped, Himeko added, "She's new. She doesn't have any friends. I was hoping to make her feel more welcome." Makoto laughed and said, "I would expect no less of you, Hime." She took another sip and added, "I don't know, she's awfully cute. Think I have a chance at her?" Himeko choked and stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Are you serious?" she asked. Makoto shrugged and said, "Eh, I'm not having much luck with men. Why not play the field? Besides, I think we had a connection earlier." Himeko felt a pull at her heart, for some unknown reason, and a twinge of jealousy coursed through her.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, Mako-chan," she said, not meeting her friend's eyes as she stood from the bar and made her way to the bathroom in the back. She stood there, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering what was going on in her head and body. She wasn't stupid; she knew the telltale signs of lust and attraction. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of being in Chikane's arms and feeling that warmth go through her body. She wanted to feel it again, but what if Chikane didn't feel the same? Himeko hung her head in shame. These thoughts weren't normal, not for a girl to have about a girl. But everything just felt so…right.

Taking a calming breath, she exited the bathroom and walked back towards Makoto, who, to Himeko's surprise, was now talking to someone with long blue-black hair, standing with her back to Himeko. As she got closer, the girl turned around, and Himeko nearly fainted.

Chikane was wearing a stunning red dress, with almost _nothing_ to it. The dress ended only a few vital inches past her slender hips, and the neckline dropped almost to her navel, with just a small gold clasp that fastened just below and between her ample breasts.

Himeko had never seen a more amazing sight in her life. She felt frozen in place, her body completely wracked with desire, her gaze seemingly stuck on the clasp of Chikane's dress. Chikane looked uncomfortable that Himeko wasn't saying anything, but Makoto burst out laughing and jumped up to hug Himeko. "You look like you've never seen cleavage before, Hime!"

Himeko turned a bright shade of red then, and Chikane in turn covered herself. "Is it too much?" she asked Himeko softly. Himeko, snapping out of her reverie, exclaimed, "No! You look so beautiful!" Chikane smiled bashfully and sighed in relief. "Good." Then she held a hand out to Himeko. "Would you like to dance?" Himeko, afraid of what she would do if she got too close to Chikane, shook her head quickly. "No, I don't dance well, but Mako-chan sure can! I'll stay here and finish my drink, you two go dance."

Mako looked thrilled, but Chikane seemed resigned to do as Himeko said, albeit reluctantly. Mako grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, where the two began to dance in time to the music. Mako seemed completely into it, and kept trying to get closer to Chikane, who seemed only to be dancing halfheartedly. Every time Mako would attempt to get close, Chikane would dance away. Finally, after two songs, Makoto came back to Himeko and said, "Whoo, she's a good dancer, huh? You should go dance with her. I bet she could teach you a couple things. I've got to go to the bathroom."

As soon as Makoto was gone from view, Chikane approached Himeko and enveloped her in a hug. Stricken, Himeko leaned back against the bar table as Chikane situated herself between Himeko's legs for a closer hug. "Chik…ane…" she said weakly, feeling electricity course through her every place that Chikane's body met her own.

"Himeko, I really need you to dance with me."

"I don't dance well…"

Chikane pulled her closer and put her mouth right at Himeko's ear and pressed, "Himeko. Look at me. Feel me. Feel this, whatever it is, between us. Dance with me."

"Chikane…"

"_Please…_" The whispered word was so full of lust and longing, of need and anguish, that Himeko gasped and nodded. "Okay." Chikane pulled away and grabbed Himeko's hand, leading her to a dark, secluded part of the dance floor. There she pulled the blonde into her arms and held her close.

Chikane wasn't sure she could remain standing. Feeling Himeko's silky hair brush her skin and inhaling her pure scent…it was intoxicating and breathtaking. Having lived her life so empty and cold, finally feeling the warmth of another person—no, not just another person…the warmth of _Himeko_—she had a hard time fighting the urge to faint. So she closed her eyes and focused on Himeko's heartbeat.

Himeko closed her eyes and felt Chikane's warm body moving rhythmically against hers. Chikane smelled so clean…almost like a moonlit beach after a rainstorm. She held Himeko tight, and it made her feel secure and safe. It felt so good, so right.

The dance ended way too soon, in Himeko's opinion. But Chikane took her hand and led her back to the bar, where she ordered two more mixed drinks and sat down beside each other. Himeko suddenly laughed, and when Chikane gave her a strange look she pointed over to the dance floor. Apparently Makoto had come back from the bathroom and had given up on Chikane. She was now dancing with a man nearly twice her height. Chikane laughed and said, "At least she found someone else to dance with. Saotome-san is a very kind girl and a good friend, but there's only one person for me." She looked pointedly at Himeko, who blushed and took a large gulp of her drink.

"Come back to my hotel with me."

Himeko nearly choked on her drink and stared at Chikane. "I…um…Mako-chan will worry, because she's so protective and she'd be upset because we don't know you that well…yet…so…um…"

Chikane giggled. "You're acting as though you're afraid of me, Himeko." Himeko blushed and held up her hands. "No, that's not it! Hey, how about you stay with us in our dorm tonight? So that you don't have to spend the money on another night at the hotel, I mean. And tomorrow I can show you around the campus."

Chikane touched her hand. "I appreciate it, Himeko. I'd love to stay with you tonight."

With that, the girls grew silent, watching the dance floor with distracted minds, both thinking about what would happen when they left the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I decided to hurry up and post another chapter just to make up for taking so long last time. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and a little more significant to the relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. :(

After leaving the club, Chikane had returned to her hotel to pack an overnight bag, and Himeko had left her directions to the dorm room. When they went their separate ways, Makoto flung her arm around Himeko's shoulders. "You…are GETTING SOME!" Himeko blushed furiously and exclaimed, "Mako-chan! You're drunk. That's not proper…and it's not like that." Mako laughed and slurred, "Are you kidding me? I thought—thought you two were going to get it on…when you were on the dance floor. And now—NOW—she's spending the night. You gonna share a bed?"

Himeko shook her head. "Of course not, I'm making a bed on the floor for myself. She's like a really rich princess or something, I'm not going to make her sleep on the floor or share a bed with a stranger."

Makoto burst into hysterics as Himeko hailed a cab. When they got in, Makoto continued, "You don't act like strangers. You've known each other for like, a day, and it's like you've known each other for years. And the way that Chik—Chikane's behaving, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed."

Attempting to ignore Mako-chan's drunk teasing, Himeko kept quiet for the ride back to their dorm. After helping her stumbling friend into the room and to her bed, Himeko searched frantically for her nicest pair of pajamas. Mako watched her from her bed and commented, "You really are trying to impress this girl, aren't you?" Himeko shook her head, then nodded. "I just…she's really well off, Mako-chan. I want to seem like I'm even a little bit worthy to be in her company."

As she got into a pink silk nightgown that had been given to her by Makoto on her eighteenth birthday, Makoto rolled over onto her stomach and whispered, "She's the one, isn't she?" Himeko began brushing the tangles out of her hair and asked, "What do you mean?"

Mako pointed to a picture on Himeko's dresser. It was a photo of only Himeko, standing alone and yet smiling like she felt complete...a photo that Himeko had framed to remind herself that she was waiting for her one special person. "The one you've been waiting for, the one that you turned down the _prince_ of our school for. The one…that…you say you'll find one day, and it'll feel like your whole life is worth something." Himeko pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and contemplated her friend's tipsy—yet oddly sensible—words. "I don't know yet, Mako-chan. All I know is that she makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt in my life. But she also feels dangerous. Risky. That's not something that I'm used to being attracted to." Mako laughed and exclaimed, "That girl _oozes _danger. In a classy way, of course, but everything about her is fiery and feisty. She's the exactly…exact opposite of you, in every way. But if you think she's the one you've been waiting for…" she trailed off and flopped back on her back. "God, Himeko, I've got a migraine. You're making me think too much! You couldn't have invited her on a night where I'm NOT drunk and probably gonna puke my guts up in fifteen minutes?"

"Well, Mako-chan, you shouldn't have had that third and fourth drink. Now come on, let's get you ready for bed."

Chikane arrived with impeccable timing, right after Himeko got a groaning and complaining Makoto into her pajamas and in her bed with a cup of hot tea, and had made a palette on the floor to sleep on. Himeko opened the door breathlessly. "Come in! It's a little quaint, but it's clean!" Chikane giggled at Himeko's nervous enthusiasm and entered the room. "It's beautiful, Himeko. Hello again, Saotome-san," she greeted Makoto. Mako waved her hand and slurred, "It's Makoto or Makooo-chan. Don't be so formal. And if you're wondering, I'm drunk. I'm really, really drunk. Hime never gets drunk with me, because she always has to be like my mom and take care of me." Himeko blushed and apologized for Makoto, and Chikane just giggled again. "No, Himeko. She's actually a hilarious drunk. My guess is she's the kind that spills secrets. What can we learn about Hime-chan?" She winked at Himeko and smirked at seeing her face turn redder. She made a move to place her bag next to the palette on the floor, and Himeko hurried to say, "Um, no, Chikane, you can have my bed. I wouldn't want you to have to sleep on the floor!" Chikane looked at her coolly and replied, "It's your room, and I'm a guest. It's only natural." Himeko blushed. "Well…would you like to sit on my bed while we watch a movie? I'll let you pick from our collection." She pointed to a shelf of movies next to their television. Chikane bowed slightly and said, "I trust you to choose something. I've never really watched movies before. How about you pick and I will go get changed into my nightwear."

Chikane pulled a black silk nightgown out of her bag and made her way into the bathroom. Himeko picked out four movies, each one a favorite for a different reason, and waited patiently, pouring Chikane a cup of the tea she had made. She checked on Makoto, who had passed out shortly after rambling, and made sure she was tucked in and comfortable. When Chikane came back, Himeko handed the cup of tea to her. Chikane accepted it graciously and perched on the bed next to Himeko. With a glance over at Mako, Chikane pouted. "Great, now I'll have to wait to hear other things about you." They laughed quietly and comfortably. Together, they leaned back against the headboard and Himeko began to hand her movies. "I didn't want to not give you a say, so here are four that are favorites of mine. The first is a romance, the second a comedy, the third an action film, and the last one is horror." Chikane picked up the horror film and eyed Himeko through her ebony bangs. "You like horror movies?" she questioned. Himeko shrugged and replied, "I liked that one. It's not all about monsters and fake stuff. It has to do with questioning the psyche and the drive of human nature."

Chikane seemed to have forgotten the movie in her hands, and she continued to stare at Himeko. "So you're interested in the human mind?" she pressed. Himeko smiled and reached over to grab her photography portfolio off her dresser. "I'm majoring in photography. It's my job to see something that's behind the surface beauty or the surface flaws, and see what's hiding underneath. The best pictures are the ones that have secrets." She allowed Chikane to study the pictures, waiting with bated breath to hear what she thought of them. Chikane stopped at one picture of a ruined church.

"What does this picture mean? What's its secret?" Chikane asked, keeping her gaze steady, her piercing blue eyes boring into Himeko's. Himeko grinned. "What is the picture saying to you? What are your thoughts when you look at it?"

Chikane looked down at the picture and shrugged. "I don't know." Himeko took Chikane's hand in hers and placed it on the picture. Keeping her hand on the other girl's, Himeko leaned over and rested her chin on Chikane's shoulder, so that they could both study the picture at the same angle. "Every picture means something different, depending on the person looking at it. So what do you feel when you look at it?"

Chikane could only see Himeko's hand upon her own. The difference in color and texture fascinated her. While she herself was pale and had soft hands from never having to do daily chores, Himeko's hands were slightly more sun-kissed and slightly rougher. It signified a difference in not only lifestyles and class, but in background and in each girl's past. The contrast both startled and humbled her, and it took all she had to focus on the picture and not the perfect girl that she was slowly becoming obsessed with. "Um," she began, "I feel hopeless. I feel empty, rejected, maybe…and just a sense of loss. It's like nothing that beautiful should ever have been capable of corruption or harm. How can something that was made to give people a drive and a reason to live be something so twisted?" She paused, feeling a strange nostalgic feeling. Like she had felt that way before…empty, rejected, corrupted and twisted. But she'd done nothing in her life to make her feel that way…had she?

Himeko smiled gently. "Now I'll tell you the story behind that ruined church. This was the aftermath of an attack by gang members. It's in a city far away from here, so don't worry. They were men and women who had been turned away from this church because of their gang relations. They had tattoos and piercings on their faces and bodies and the church hadn't wanted to accept 'their kind', for fear that the opinion of their great building and congregation would lessen if they allowed such people to worship where kind, decent people worshiped. A beautiful church, a place that was built to worship a god who is supposed to welcome all who care to listen, had become corrupted by surface values and social status. So all those feelings that the picture makes you feel is a moment in time that was captured so it would never be forgotten. That horror, that anguish, and that terrible lesson will last in a photograph."

Chikane shuddered. "It's too real for me. I've never seen that kind of thing, personally. It must've been hard to stand there and take pictures of that." Himeko nodded, then turned the pages to a picture of a beautiful waterfall surrounded by tropical flowers and foliage. "It's pictures like these that make up for some of the negative feelings. When I saw this waterfall, I was calm and tranquil. I felt nothing but peace here; peace and a great respect for the beauty in this world. Sometimes, with all the bad stuff that happens, we forget that places and views like this even exist. I took a picture of this to capture the beauty and forever remember it."

Chikane flipped through a few more pages, then asked, "What made you so interested in photography?" She then quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I sound like I'm interviewing you…"

Himeko smiled calmly and sat back up so that she could look at Chikane again. "I love memories. I never want to forget anything I feel in life. It doesn't matter if it's bad or good. Everything that happens in life happens for a reason, and I take the bad things and make them lessons or reasons to always appreciate the good things. Mako-chan says I'm too positive sometimes, but I don't see how someone can be negative when there's so much you can benefit from." She giggled. "It's my turn to ask questions. What are you majoring in?" Chikane closed the portfolio and answered, "I'm actually majoring in culinary arts." Himeko's eyes widened. "There's no way!" she exclaimed. Then she clamped her hands over her mouth as Mako snorted and rolled over in her sleep. Chikane burst into quiet laughter and soon Himeko joined her. When their giggles died down, Chikane continued, "I know it's strange. My parents weren't thrilled until I proved that there were benefits to being a chef. I'm also getting my degree in business so that I can start my own restaurant. I only have two years left. I specialize in Japanese and French cuisine and delicacies."

Himeko closed her mouth, unaware that she'd been gaping. "It's just so unexpected. Chikane, a kitchen boss." She giggled. "I'm sorry, that was rude." Chikane smiled and said, "It's okay. I laugh at it sometimes too. But if you're driven to do something, you should do it, no matter your class or social status."

Himeko placed her portfolio back on her dresser and got up to put in the horror film. "This is the one you were interested in, right?" When Chikane nodded, Himeko started the movie, turned out the lights, and resumed her position next to Chikane on the bed.

The girls watched quietly, and about a half hour into the movie, Himeko rested her head on Chikane's shoulder. Chikane smiled and linked her fingers with the blonde girl's. It was strangely comforting to be so close to someone who didn't see her as a role model or a public figure only there to impress and look nice. Himeko seemed to truly care for Chikane as a person, in an innocent and devoted kind of way. But…was she interested in Chikane in the way that Chikane was interested in her? She didn't know, and for that reason, she hesitated. Maybe Himeko only wanted a close friend. Maybe a sister figure. Maybe she was too innocent to understand what Chikane felt for her. Chikane suddenly became afraid that she'd misjudged the situation and was already getting too attached only to be rejected.

Himeko squeezed Chikane's hand tightly. Their hands fit perfectly together, like they were made to be linked forever. She looked up at Chikane and saw something she didn't like in her eyes. There was doubt there, and…fear? Was she afraid that Himeko didn't like her? Himeko knew that society frowned upon girls being together, but Himeko felt unlike she'd ever felt before with Chikane. She could openly discuss her photography and her feelings, share things that she couldn't share with anyone else. Chikane was a surprise at every turn, and it made her want to know more. Himeko didn't want to see the doubt that Chikane was feeling, so she reached up and turned Chikane's chin toward her. When their eyes met, Himeko slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against Chikane's soft mouth. Her hand slid to Chikane's chest, and she felt her heartbeat skyrocket. She smiled against Chikane's lips. She had surprised her—good. She kissed her again, and was delighted when Chikane started responding in kind. Chikane's arm wrapped around Himeko's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

When Chikane's tongue touched hers, Himeko thought about chickening out. It was one thing to kiss like you were kissing a friend or a sister, but completely different when tongues were involved. There was heat and electricity, a consuming fire that she felt with every stroke of Chikane's mouth against hers. Chikane shivered and whispered, "Your waist…it's so delicate, like it might break if I embrace you…" Himeko pulled back and stared into Chikane's eyes. "I'm tougher than you think," she stated bravely. Chikane's eyes darkened and she kissed Himeko deeply one more time, just to forever store her taste and feel in her mind, and then Himeko pulled away. "Um, we're missing the movie," she said awkwardly. Chikane giggled and held Himeko close as they continued the movie.

When it came to an end, Chikane made a move to get on the palette on the floor, and Himeko stopped her. "The bed's big enough for us both, if you aren't uncomfortable with it." Chikane smiled brightly and they crawled under the covers together. Facing Chikane, Himeko whispered, "You can NOT tell Mako-chan that I kissed you. I'll never live it down." Chikane grinned and mimed zipping her lips. "My lips are sealed, milady," she replied. Himeko smiled shyly and then asked, "Is it weird? To feel attracted to a girl?"

Chikane contemplated it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose it is, a little bit. But in the end, I don't think gender matters. I believe in soul mates: that in every reincarnation of a soul, they will always find their other half, no matter what form it's in."

"Do you think we've met before, in like, another life?"

Chikane's eyes met hers and she answered, "Absolutely. I have no doubt about it. I _definitely_ know you from somewhere, and I don't think it was from this lifetime."

They lay quietly for a few moments, then Himeko frowned. "I don't think so either. I'd remember meeting you. If we have met before, it would be really neat to find out how, where, and when, wouldn't it?"

"I think it would answer a lot of questions."

With that, the girls interlaced their fingers and finally fell asleep, comforted by each other's presence.

"_I didn't come here to play. I came to confirm your truth." _

"_My truth?"_

_Eyes tearing up, Himeko explained, "The Chikane-chan I know is strong and kind and wonderful and she's…she's not someone who could do something horrible like this. Do you hate me that much? Or did Orochi do something to you? Please tell me, Chikane-chan!" _

_Chikane drew her sword in one last desperate attempt to make the woman she loved understand what finally made her snap, to finally make her remember and realize what she was sacrificing by what she was doing. "Sure, I'll tell you. I'll tell your body." _

_Himeko gasped and cried out Chikane's name as her friend charged her, barely having time to raise her own sword in defense."Chikane-chan, stop! Chikane-chan!" _

_Almost in a deranged, manic state, Chikane continued to attack as she explained frantically, "I love you. I love your eyes. Those eyes which shine like the universe in spring. I love those kind eyes, like the spring sunlight. I love your hair, those silken strands which wave in the wind." During this speech, Chikane managed to slice a good chunk of Himeko's hair as it waved in the struggle. Himeko gasped and Chikane stopped her attack to press her face close to Himeko's. "I love your lips," she continued. "Lips that drip honey with each kiss. I love the lips that leak the lonely sound of the breaths you breathe."_

_She resumed swinging her sword, and at Himeko's surprised exclamation she explained further, "I love your voice. I love that high, clear, pure voice of yours that echoes in my heart." With that, she found an opening and hit Himeko square in the gut with the handle of her sword. When Himeko doubled over in pain, Chikane knelt down and said, "I love your body." Her hand wandered down Himeko's slender back, causing her to emit yet another gasp of surprise and fear. "Your narrow waist, which might break under the burden of supporting your beauty." Leaning in closer, she took Himeko's right breast in her hand, her voice almost faltering as she continued, " I love the warmth that I feel when I touch those small perfectly shaped breasts."_

_Himeko squeezed her eyes shut, both fighting off arousal and remembering the horror of the night Chikane forced herself on her. She remained still as Chikane buried her face in her chest and finished her explanation. "What I love most is your heart. Fragile and easily ruined…but endlessly pure and beautiful. Your soul, which is filled with kindness, and which forgives everything." _

She snapped awake. Looking at the girl laying next to her, and as the memories came flooding back, she finally understood. They had been given another chance. As she lay there, she wondered if the latter would wake soon and remember as she did, and worried about what would happen if she never did remember. She decided that she would do all in her power to help her soul mate remember who she was and why they needed one another, no matter how long it took or what obstacles she had to face.

*Author's note*: What is your guess? Which of the two is it that remembered? :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I have a few things to say to a few of the reviews. KeArrow: Merci infiniment de votre revue! Désolé pour le pauvre Français ! Je ne le parle pas bien. Shawntail: I find myself hurrying to update just for your cute reviews lol. Avarenda: You gave me a great idea about Chikane's bouts of drama and guilt, so a major part of this chapter is all thanks to you. You've helped me find a way to keep the story going and give it some angst. And Seven Tenths: How did you know I loved psychology? :P With that, most of you are going to really hate me after this chapter, but I promise I am continuing and making it better. So please, no ninja stars through my window. Lol enjoy!**

**WARNING!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! You have been warned. There is a reason this fic is under M.**

**Disclaimer: It's really depressing me that I own nothing, but alas, I don't.**

* * *

Himeko woke up to a warm, soft body against hers. At first she was disoriented, but as she turned over and those slender arms embraced her, she remembered. "Good morning, Chikane," she murmured. Crystal blue eyes fluttered open and Chikane stared blankly at her for a few moments, and then pulled Himeko tightly into her embrace. Himeko hugged her back tightly and Chikane whispered, "Good morning, Himeko. Did you sleep well?" Himeko nodded against Chikane's chest and said, "Like a baby. How did you sleep?"

Chikane didn't answer for a moment then said groggily, "I had strange dreams all night. I kept seeing…a solar eclipse in a red sky, blood, and…you. But it's all so foggy now…" Himeko pouted. "That stuff sounds scary. I'm sorry. If you want, we can sleep in. Mako-chan is already on her morning run, and she never wakes me up on Saturdays. So, if you want to sleep some more…"

Himeko was silenced by Chikane's mouth on hers. They kissed fiercely for a moment, then Chikane breathed, "I want you to help me forget the dreams." Himeko looked into Chikane's eyes and nodded. "I'll help you." _But not to forget..._

Himeko got lost in the feel of Chikane's mouth and tongue, allowing the feelings that the raven-haired girl evoked in her to overpower her senses. This was the adult romance that she'd always read about and heard about. This, what she was doing now, made her body hot and her lower stomach feel like it was flip-flopping. She felt moisture pool between her legs and felt her nipples harden. Chikane's hands brushed her breasts and when she felt her nipples, she shivered and moaned quietly into Himeko's mouth. She started to pull away, but Himeko pulled her back in and placed Chikane's hand back on her breast. "If you want me to help you, don't be afraid. You can touch me if you want."

Chikane's shaking hand began to massage Himeko's breast under the silk nightgown, reveling in the feel of Himeko's arousal. There was no way this was happening. Never in a million years would Chikane have felt that she would deserve someone like Himeko. She'd never done anything bad that she knew of, but her soul had always felt dark and guilty, like she carried some burden that was twice the weight of the world. She had always felt dirty. To have someone as pure and clean as Himeko in her arms, and knowing that the blonde girl was turned on, was mind-boggling. She kissed Himeko harder and deeper, tears nearly coming to her eyes when she felt Himeko's breath catch and her back arch.

Himeko rolled onto her back, bringing Chikane over her. Their bodies now flush together, Himeko could feel every inch of Chikane's body against hers, and the main thing she felt was wetness against her thigh. Chikane was breathless, gasping against Himeko's neck, her body shuddering with the force of her emotion and arousal. Himeko smiled into Chikane's hair. Her dreams earlier that night had revealed everything to her, their entire past and her true feelings for Chikane. She wasn't afraid anymore, not of what anyone thought or what fate would do this time to tear them apart. All she knew was that she had the love of her life back in her arms, and she wasn't letting her go.

She had been unsure in the beginning how Chikane would react to her sudden seductive approach, but in the end she knew exactly how Chikane's subconscious would react. So she had gone for it, and now she held in her arms the exact opposite person she'd seen in the past. Instead of being calm and sure about herself, Chikane was losing control. Himeko knew she should stop, but she had a theory: break Chikane down to the basics of her mind, and she'd remember.

Himeko's hands traveled down Chikane's back, and she raised her thigh up to press harder against Chikane's center. Chikane froze at the contact, poised on the edge of something she didn't recognize. Himeko moved her leg slowly, instinctively, remembering the feeling of Chikane's fingers against her own center that fateful night so long ago, and the feelings that had evoked, however forcibly. She knew what Chikane was feeling. "It's okay, Chikane-chan," she said, purposely making her voice the sweet and innocent voice it once was, and calling her old friend by her old pet name.

Chikane's hips began to move to further stimulate the building pressure building up between her legs. She closed her eyes and reached down between them to touch herself—something she'd never before done. She was beyond surprised when Himeko moved her hand out of the way and replaced Chikane's fingers with her own, pressed tight against her sensitive bud through her panties. "I don't really know how to do this, Chikane-chan," Himeko whispered, "but I'll do anything, if it's with you." She moved her fingers gently against the warm skin beneath the silk, feeling the wetness soak through the material. Chikane gasped at the sensations that Himeko's touch caused, and within moments her body was convulsing with pleasure deeper than she'd ever known. Her hips bucked wildly and she cried out—then suddenly, her eyes went opaque as memories flooded her mind.

There was so much blood, so much guilt…Chikane flung herself off of Himeko and grabbed her clothes. "Himeko, I have to go." Himeko sat up, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed, and stared in confusion as Chikane turned from her and flung her clothes on. "Chikane…"

"No. Himeko…"

"Chikane, it's okay. I remember everything too."

Chikane froze and stared in horror at Himeko. "And you can still bring yourself to be in my presence after everything? I _raped _you, Himeko. I hurt you. I don't deserve to be here, why did they send me back? I was finally in a place where you were safe from me, Himeko, don't you see? You were safe, and now…"

Himeko jumped out of bed. "Now we're together again. That's all I want! I don't care about what happened in the past."

Chikane looked at her under heavy eyelids as she grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes. "You have such a pure soul. You have no idea what I feel on a daily basis for everything that I did to you. Even with no memories, I knew I was sick. I knew that my obsession with you wasn't right. I'm dangerous, Himeko! I asked you to help me _forget_. You intentionally tried to make me remember…"

Himeko nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm sorry, Chikane. I didn't know. When we parted, you told me to never stop searching for you! To remember even when they forced us to forget!"

Chikane just shook her head and backed up to the door. "That was then. Time doesn't pass on that shrine, Himeko. I had a lot of time to think. I shouldn't be here. I should be locked up in the moon shrine, sitting there alone with my eternal guilt, perverted thoughts, and sick desires. Somehow, I'll get back. This is a mean trick for Murakumo to play, letting me back into the world to ruin your life. Goodbye, Himeko."

With that, she threw open the door, coming face-to-face with a surprised and sweaty Makoto. Keeping her head down, Chikane brushed past her and hurried away as fast as she could go.

Makoto came into the room, shut the door, and faced Himeko, who was now in tears on her bed. "I want some answers, Himeko. What happened?"

Himeko sobbed, "I remember everything, Mako-chan. Everything that we all forgot. I just wanted her to remember too, but in doing so I think I ruined everything. She didn't want to remember…she didn't want it…" She lay down and sobbed into her pillow, and Mako sat down beside her and put a hand on her back. "You need to calm down and tell me what you're talking about."

Himeko sat up, wiped her eyes, and met Makoto's gaze. "I have a story you won't believe…"

* * *

Author's note: Hmm…I think something happened on the moon shrine to change our Chikane's opinion about wanting to come back to Himeko, huh? Hmmmm….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys for being patient with me. I just now got a new computer. I'm afraid this chapter is nothing more than a small drabble to prepare for the ending of the story. It's been so long I kind of have writier's block. So I understand if it ticks anyone off. Haha. Read and comment please!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. Should be obvious by now.

* * *

_Do you not appreciate my mercy? Do you not appreciate the chance to be with your darling Solar Priestess?_

"Why did you do it? Why send me back, knowing how I felt about the situation? Planting idiotic false memories in my mind…making me play your _game_…"

_You were living in the cesspool of your own mind, Priestess. Poisoning my temple with your grief and torment. I gave you what you wanted. _

"I _wanted_ my life to end, wanted my mind to shut down so that I never had to think about this again. I wanted to be a zombie. Shut forever in your shrine, I wanted to be lost in the darkness."

_The longer you stayed, the more infected your mind became. Himeko doesn't belong in this world any more than you do, you know._

"What do you mean?"

_Let her put your mind at ease. Talk to her. I'm sure you'll find she has her own guilt, her own regrets. I didn't allow much time for the two of you to speak, and I apologize for that. I wanted the battle finished quickly and efficiently._

"I can't face her again. Even after she…she killed me…I didn't feel like all had been said or forgiven. I feel she was trying too hard; forcing herself to forgive me just to end my pain. She was placating me!"

_Talk to her._

"No, Murakumo. I'm tainted. Bloody…dirty. Her blood stains my hands, body, and mind…the taste of her innocence remains on my tongue…her flesh was violated and bruised from these _horrid_ hands, and her mind was toyed with and wounded by this serpent's tongue. I'm not worthy to speak her name."

_Why do you continue to punish yourself for crimes she understands and has forgiven? Why not take this opportunity that I have given and right the wrongs that you have done, to live in peace with your soul mate? _

"Because she doesn't really understand. She doesn't really forgive. She can't possibly have forgiven everything, in a blink of an eye, just like that. She is a needy woman, she needed my presence and my familiarity. But I have a feeling she was just blocking everything from her mind in order to achieve that state of happiness."

_But what if she DOES understand, Priestess? What if her spoken words of love and devotion and forgiveness were true? _

"They aren't. They can't be."

_Why?_

**"I can't be forgiven. I'm a monster." **


End file.
